My Favorite Person
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: "He was the one Bree could confide everything to, the one she looked up to at times, and the one who Bree spent her entire life playing with. Adam was more than Bree's brother. He was her best friend." -Bionic Distress Chapter 35. (I do not own LR.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**My Favorite Person**

 **By The Meepy Freak**

"Adam," Mr. Davenport smiled, "you really are a big boy."

The toddler stood up silently on his wobbly feet. He knew better than to be loud when Bee Bee and Chasey were sleeping. Last time, he had been reenacting a fight scene, and Chasey started screaming violently, waking up Bee Bee too. Needless to say, Mr. Davenport was beyond angry.

Giggling a little, Adam poked Mr. Davenport's nose as the inventor picked him up and enveloped the bionic in his warm arms. It was a rare occurrence for Adam, and the toddler treasured the moment whilst he could. His smile grew as Mr. Davenport carried him to the center of the lab, and Mr. Davenport sat in the lone chair with Adam on his lap.

"Dee Dee," Adam let out a toothy grin as he attempted to swivel on Mr. Davenport's lap to see the adult's face. He did not notice how Mr. Davenport winced at the nickname.

"What Adam?"

Adam looked back towards the capsules holding his little sister and baby brother and pointed, "I, big boy. They, babies!"

Mr. Davenport could not help but let out a large grin despite feeling overwhelmed the minute before. Adam had that effect on people.

"You are right Adam. They are babies, but they will grow up."

"Grow up?" Adam repeated, confused.

"They will turn into big kids too," Mr. Davenport replied. "Then, you can take care of them and protect them."

Adam turned to look at Mr. Davenport, "They no big kids!"

Adjusting the little bionic on his lap, Mr. Davenport looked at him in the eyes, "Bree is already walking and talking."

"I take care of Bee Bee," Adam said proudly, puffing up his chest.

"What about Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Silly Dee Dee," Adam laughed. "Chasey is the baby!"

Mr. Davenport swaddled the boy in his arms and leaned back in the chair. At the moment, the inventor did not feel like explaining that Chase would grow up too.

* * *

The eldest bionic woke up to the sound of a capsule opening. It was unusual, since Adam was always a deep sleeper, but Adam automatically could sense something was wrong. The lab was too quiet, and Adam swore he heard sniffles in the silence, so carefully, Adam opened his capsule door and stepped out into the lab.

Following the sniffles, Adam found himself staring at his little sister hiding underneath the console (a popular hiding place for all three bionics). Instinctively, he took her in his hands and rubbed her back as more tears fell down her face. It seemed like forever as she wept quiet enough that Chasey did not wake up even with his super hearing (though in all fairness, yesterday had been a huge day for their baby brother) but loud enough to cause Adam to grimace and continue to tighten his grip on his sister.

"Adee?" Bee Bee's voice was shaky.

"What happened?" Adam whispered, wiping the tears off of his sister's face. He did not even care about the mucus that got on his hand and pajamas.

Bee Bee stuttered, "I- well, I-"

"What? Adam pressured a little to get an immediate sniffle in return.

"I had a nightmare."

The elder bionic once again squeezed the younger one into his body. Compared to him, she was tiny (though not as small as Chasey), and Adam wished that he could take her worries away.

Resting her head on Adam's shoulder, the girl bit her lip, "You and Chasey and Mr. Davenport left me. I tried to run to you, but I could not. I was alone in the middle of nowhere."

Tears started to stream down her face again, and Adam could not stop himself from patting her on the back and shushing her. To be honest, Adam sometimes feared the same thing. He would think of not being able to protect his family and them leaving him for it. Mr. Davenport would always have a saddened look on his face, shaking his head like Adam was a disappointment. Bee Bee and Chasey would be laughing at Adam, telling him he was the stupidest protector ever. Then, they would all leave, and he would be alone.

Adam did not want Bee Bee to think like that. She did not deserve to think like that. Suddenly, the elder brother pushed his sister's shoulders off his chest forcing her to look at him eye to eye.

"Bree," the younger bionic knew Adam was serious with the use of her real name, "I will _never_ leave you alone. You hear me? Never!"

Looking at her brother's eyes, the girl could tell that he meant those words with all of his heart, and for the first time that night, she grinned. That was when Adam realised that his sister's smile was his favorite thing in the world. He loved it _way_ more than his Incredible Edibles.

* * *

"Why not?" Bree whined.

She and her elder brother were in the lab, in the middle of arguing which game to play. Bree wanted to play 'Princesses', but Adam definitely did not. He was not going to dress up like a girl! He was a boy for goodness sakes, and no boy that Adam knew was willing to wear a pink dress to frolic around in.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Princesses are for girls! Ask Chase to play, not me."

Both of them knew that Chase would just ruin the game if he played. The youngest bionic had gotten _obsessed_ with reading, and he had a habit of blurting out facts that nobody cared about. Even now, he was scanning something called an 'Encyclopedia'. He had already read through the entire book in a matter of minutes, but he said that he wanted to read it again slowly to "savor the book", whatever that meant.

"Adam!"

"Bree! I am not playing a game for babies. Even _you_ are too old to play unless you are a baby."

The girl glared at her big brother as she spit out in fury, "I _hate_ you!"

With that, Adam felt his heart break as his anger quickly turned to sadness. Bree had tears in her eyes that refused to fall, but her face was twisted in rage. She stalked off and locked herself in her own capsule, facing the back wall as if even _seeing_ Adam was horrendous.

Even Chase noticed the tension in the lab as he put the huge book down and walked to Adam in shock. In Chase's opinion, Bree was overreacting, but he knew the danger of picking sides in a fight between his elder siblings. Feeling Adam's arms hug him from behind, Chase decided to let himself be coddled for once without retaliating back. Adam only got this sappy when he was extremely upset anyway. Chase just hoped that the entire event would blow over the next day.

Both Adam and Bree were stubborn though, and soon, Chase was the undeclared messenger between the two of them. Bree's anger never seemed to subside, and that alone made Adam angrier too.

"Chase, tell Adam that I need the tablet."

Chase walked to Adam across the lab, out of breath. The lab was relatively small, but Chase had been doing this for a couple of days nonstop.

"Adam, Bree said she-"

"Tell her I do not care," Adam stuck his tongue out immaturely in retaliation.

Another walk across the lab, "Adam said-"

"I know what he said. Tell him that-"

Chase felt his own anger bubble up inside of him. He was human- well, part human- too! He had not even looked in the Encyclopedia he desired to reread for at least 3 days. This was torture! The youngest bionic just could not take it anymore.

"You know what?" Chase voice raised, though he knew both Adam and Bree could hear him already. "I am _tired_ of this! I am tired of you both fighting! I am not going to relay messages between you both. I am going to the other 'room' and staying there until you both talk and stop this _stupid_ fight!"

The youngest bionic went through the set of sliding doors and sat down next to the yellow barrels in silence as he locked the doors. He chose to bask in the silence and not listen to the drama in the other room despite his super hearing. At that moment, all he needed was peace.

The lab remained quiet except for the noise of the tablet in Adam's hands. As Adam continued playing the game he had been before, Bree sighed in defeat.

"I need the tablet Adam," her voice was small, but she knew Adam heard her.

"Mmmhmm," Adam hummed back to her whilst still defiantly playing his game.

Bree strode over and sat next to Adam, grabbing the tablet away from him with her own two hands.

"Bree!" Adam yelled at her when the screen blanked, "My high score!"

"I'm sorry."

Adam knew she was apologizing for more than just losing Adam's high score. To be honest, they both were tired of not talking to each other. Chase was a good medium, but the youngest bionic could only do so much.

"Why did you say it then?"

None of them needed to ask was 'it' was.

"I did not mean it Adam," Bree felt water in crowd in her eyes. "Honestly, it just popped out. You know I hate being called a baby!"

Suddenly, all the blame centered on Adam, and he realised that maybe this entire fiasco was _his_ fault. He did go so far as to insult Bree with something he _knew_ she would not take well.

Adam felt his anger fade as he looked into his sister's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Bree smiled softly, and Adam knew he was forgiven. Her words 'I _hate_ you!' repeated in his head, but Adam knew that he could never hate Bree for anything, even this fight. It was partially Adam's fault anyway. For some reason, Adam could not forget the pain though, and he did not think he ever would.

"Want to glue together the pages of Chase's encyclopedia before he comes back?" Bree asked, her smile widening mischievously.

Adam just nodded in reply, a grin identical to Bree's growing on his own face.

* * *

It was odd to not see Bree on her phone for once. Even on missions, the girl was constantly texting her friends or checking some or the other social media site. She even tried to get Adam to join Bookface or something of the sort, but after Adam did not understand what a password and username was, Bree gave up even trying to explain.

However, this time, Bree was sitting on the couch watching TV with her phone buzzing constantly next to her. Adam had just finished microwaving a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the table in front of Bree before snatching the remote from his sister's hands and changing the channel to his cartoons. Being the oblivious person he is, Adam did not even notice Bree's angry expression.

"Adam!" she yelled at him, trying desperately to grab the remote. "I was watching that!"

Usually, Bree would have given up the hopeless fight and focus her attention on her phone as soon as Adam touched the remote. Adam did not understand why today was different. Though, Bree has acting weird all week.

Sighing exasperatingly, she stayed sitting on the couch with her phone pleasantly buzzing next to her and an annoyed look on her face as she kept her gaze on the TV. Adam could handle his sister being perturbed with him. She was aggravated with him, Chase, and/or Leo pretty much every day of her life. What Adam could not handle was the constant buzzing interfering with the songs and jokes the cartoon characters on the TV were singing.

"Turn off that sound," Adam tried to reign in his temper. He did not want to burn the TV with lasers when his favorite shows were playing.

Bree quietly whimpered, "I cannot."

Another buzz echoed throughout the room.

"One more buzz and I will turn off your phone myself!"

With anyone else, that threat would seem harmless, but with Adam, that would result in a broken phone. Bree hurriedly unlocked her phone, fumbling with the settings, but she was unable to stop the buzz that echoed across the room.

"That is it!"

Adam grabbed Bree's phone from her hands, stretching his fingers as if to crush it. Before he could do so, the phone buzzed in his hand, and Adam could not help but read the text that appeared on the screen from some app with a white 'F' surrounded by a blue square.

" _ **Bree Davenport**_ _is ugly! Her man hands are so hideous. It makes me want to puke."_

The eldest bionic looked at his sister for an explanation.

"Stephanie has been cyberbullying me," the words rushed out of Bree's mouth.

"What?" Adam knew all about cyberbullying. Somebody came to talk about it a few days ago on Monday. "Do Chase and Leo know?'

Bree laughed bitterly at that, "I do not know about Leo, but obviously Chase does not. Chase… on a social media site. What a joke!"

Adam smiled at her attempt to diffuse the tension.

"I am going to pummel her!" Adam said, his eyes growing redder by the second. He did not care about the cartoons on the TV anymore.

"But-"

"Do not worry Bree. She will not disturb you anymore."

Bree tried not to worry, but she could not help it. She trusted Adam, and she knew that he had good intentions- to protect her. However, she could not help but be scared for Stephanie. Needless to say, Bree's instincts were soon proven justified the next day of school. Stephanie left the building with a black eye, vowing never to bug Bree again, and Adam got in trouble with more than a few teachers. Luckily, their family was insanely rich, so the tension was resolved with some money Mr. Davenport did not even notice was withdrawn.

The girl could not help but smile at the whole situation though. She always knew that she could count on her elder brother for anything.

* * *

If this was another old lady whose cat got stuck in a tree, Bree would freak out. She was tired of running all over the nation for mediocre assignments that even bionics are not needed for. Leo decided to put that stupid ad on billboards and TV though, so Bree and her siblings were stuck with solving 'problems' one at a time, just in case an important mission actually did come in with the flood of unnecessary calls.

"Hi," Chase seemed about as done with this mayhem as Bree.

The man who had called the bionic phone in distress did not seem to notice, "Hi! I cannot believe that you guys are actually _the_ bionic heroes."

He pointed to each of them, "Super strength, super speed, and super smarts. Right?"

Adam could not help but show off his muscles as Chase, always to the point, interrupted the man's rant, "What do you need us for?"

The man looked up, shocked with the question, "Oh. I am your _biggest_ fan. I know all about what they show on the internet and news, but I wanted to ask a few questions about your personal life… Know the humans behind the bionics."

He pulled out a pen and a notepad, and Bree groaned internally. A reporter was the least of their concerns now. How could they reject him politely?

The man clicked on a recorder, "Do you have any soulmates (girlfriends or boyfriends)?"

Adam laughed at the question, "Do you really think that _Chase_ could get a girlfriend?"

Chase slapped him on the arm in response as the man wrote furiously in his notebook, but Adam could not help enjoying the discussion. The nice man was only asking some questions. He did not get the harm in answering.

"What about you and Bree?"

"Actually," Chase rudely interrupted Adam's upcoming response, "we have to go now."

The man's head suddenly turned upward like an owl's, "You can spare a few minutes."

Bree slowly stressed, "No, we really cannot."

The man grabbed Bree's wrist tightly, so her entire hand was getting paler from loss of blood circulation in the area. Chase was freaking out, not knowing what to do. He wanted to save his sister from the crazed reporter, but he knew that the man had the power of the press on his side. One wrong move and Davenport industries could be ruined. Adam could only see red though. This maniac, who Adam thought was nice before, was threatening _his_ little sister. Nobody threatened Adam's younger siblings and got away with it unscarred.

"Let go of her," Adam's warned in a deep voice, gritting his teeth.

"I will as soon as you answer-"

Adam picked up the reporter by the neck, almost strangling him, "Let go of my sister."

The words came out like a growl as the man loosened his grip on Bree, struggling for air. Adam felt like an animal, wanting to squeeze the air out of the jerk in his hands. It was so easy. Just one more squeeze and the man would not be able to breathe even the slightest.

"Adam?" Chase looked at his elder brother in fear. A crowd had surrounded the bionics and the man. Everybody knew that Adam was protective, but nobody ever thought Adam was _this_ protective. It was strange seeing the happy-go-lucky bionic turn into a monster.

The eldest bionic released the man who breathed heavily, filling his lungs with more air. Various people rushed to help the man, but Adam did not care. Adam just left the scene to go to the next 'mission' with his younger siblings following behind him in awe.

* * *

Everybody was getting ready to part, and Adam felt as if everything around him was imaginary. He had been with Chase and Bree their entire lives, and now, all three bionics were going their separate ways. Adam knew that this was natural, but the eldest bionic still could not help but think their family would be different from now on. It would be difficult without his baby brother waking him every morning by crying and later on yelling at him and his little sister bugging him about anything he did. Adam would definitely miss them both a lot, but that did not mean that he would stay with them.

"Have fun in Mighty Med Bree," approaching his sister, Adam refused to cry. "Take care of Chase and yourself-"

He was cut off by a huge hug which he gladly returned. The two stayed that way for a while before Bree pulled out of Adam's hands.

"You know what Adee?" Bree sniffled, and Adam was reminded of when she was little. "You are kind of my favorite person."

Adam's mouth twitched into a smile that stretched from one ear to another, "You are kind of my favorite person too."

With that, both of them left.


End file.
